


welcomed here

by armethaumaturgy



Series: Multiverse #379 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BB and Daydream are mentioned, Error Sans - Freeform, FGOD Error, Gen, Nightmare Sans (Nightfright)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Error goes to his favorite spot to do some quiet knitting. Nightfright calls him a moron. He does some introspection.
Series: Multiverse #379 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023511
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	welcomed here

**Author's Note:**

> nightfright and daydream are just, nightmare and shattered dream, but they just have more matching names bc they dont hate each other!♥

Error had been in Nightmare’s castle before. Of course he had, sometimes Nightmare and his gang had helped him keep the pain-in-the-ass Stars at bay.

But this was nothing like the half-dilapidated castle he’d known. This one stood tall, banners hung from the towers. The AU it stood in wasn’t dark and gloomy, though the sky was overcast and the sun was only just rising.

Yet another difference to what he’d known — the castle housed Nightmare (or Nightfright, as he was known here) and his gang, but also Dream, who went by Daydream instead and looked like a split image of his brother, with his undulating tentacles and black, runny goop.

Error wasn’t much for staying outside, but even he had to admit that Nightfright’s garden was beautiful, rows upon rows of flowers arranged around a tall, willowy tree. He’d taken to it as a quiet knitting spot, when BB urged him to get out of the Anti-void, if ‘only for a while’.

“Oh, Error.”

He looked up from his next stitch; speak of the devil. Nightfright was walking up to him, expertly stepping between the rows and patches of flowers so as to not harm any. There was almost no distinguishing him from the Nightmare Error knew, aside from the moon-engraved circlet sitting atop his skull.

He’d never pried, because the twins never seemed willing to share, but he’d known a little about Nightmare, about the apple incident, mostly from what he could incur from reading his code. Knowing something similar happened here was enough, and he could deduce his own reasons why Daydream looked the same.

“Night,” he said instead of a greeting. “I’ve been kicked out of the Anti-void. BB went to see his brother.”

Sure, the ‘being kicked out’ part was more of a ‘you shouldn’t stew here alone’ nudge, but Nightfright knew exactly what he meant, so why use more words when he didn’t have to? Every time he wound up here and got discovered by one of the residents, he felt the need to explain his presence, but no one actually seemed to mind.

Nightfright sat next to him on the metal bench, grasping its edge in his phalanges. “You should’ve come inside, you moron.”

Error shrugged noncommittally. He wouldn’t admit that didn’t even occur to him. He never came to Nightmare’s castle ‘just because’. Sometimes he got dragged there to help with whatever _brilliant_ plan the guardian had concocted, or he’d barged his way into the office to demand something. But Nightfright was different.

Don’t get him wrong, he knew Nightfright was just as dangerous, could dust a monster with a flick of his tentacle just as easily, but Error wasn’t afraid of that. He’d seen Nightfright jump in to protect his boys, his brother too, but otherwise he was much more mellow than the negativity guardian he’d known.

Error pondered if it was because he got along with Daydream, and if Nightmare would’ve been the same had him and Dream not been constantly fighting. But it was pointless to think about. He’d long abandoned the multiverse that hated him.

Even if it was new, tentative and hesitant, he’d been treated better than ever before in this one. Without Fate’s constant screaming to destroy, _destroy_ , **_destroy_ ** , and with someone (most often BB) always around, Error almost didn’t feel like a neurotic mess. Almost, because he could still hear voices in his head, and Daydream had _oh_ -so-helpfully told him that was _not_ normal.

His fingers idly fiddled with his knitting needles. “Wanted fresh air,” he lied.

“Well, I think I’ve had enough of it already, myself.” Nightfright looked at his bare wrist, where there most definitely _wasn’t_ a watch, and declared, “It’s almost breakfast time. You are free to join, Horror always cooks too much for us to eat.”

He stood and started walking back towards the door, but Error would’ve been a fool not to understand the request that had been presented to him, thinly veiled as it was.

So he shoved his needles back into his inventory and followed in Nightfright’s footsteps. The castle was definitely more warm, more welcoming than Nightmare’s ever could be.

He was welcomed here.


End file.
